


Phantom Love

by VicBoss



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:15:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicBoss/pseuds/VicBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet begins to fall for the legendary Big Boss. Is it possible he loves her back? Or is it just a phantom love?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Vows

The girl layed on the ground helpless. _I've come so far...just to fail? My lust for vengeance and revenge won't be fulfilled. I will fail to the man I should've killed. I will die with an unfinished vow. It will carry on with me even after death. It'll be my lost vow._ The girl heard footsteps nearing and then eventually stop. She could feel the man's eyes on her. She grabbed her gun and dragged it to her head... *********************************Big Boss made his way towards the downed sniper, Quiet. Once he stood over her he received a call from Kaz and Ocelot.

"She's one of the Skulls. Hurry up and kill her."

Big Boss pulled out his pistol and aimed at Quiet. His finger rested on the trigger pulling back a bit before releasing. The Boss did this several times before Ocelot interrupted him.

"No-killing her would be a waste. Bring her back here."

Boss contemplated his actions carefully. Quiet interrupted his thoughts by dragging a gun to her head. Boss reacted quickly and yanked the gun from her grasp. Quiet gave up and lay back defeated. Snake released the magazine and the bullet in the chamber before holstering it.

He reached down to put her in handcuffs but Quiet fought back again. Boss easily stopped her and put the cuffs on her. He grabbed Quiet, careful not to touch anywhere deemed sensitive. He lifted her onto his back when Kaz carried on.

"Boss you're not thinking of bringing her back here, are you? She works for Cipher! We don't even know the extent of her abilities. She's not setting foot on this base!"

The Boss sighed and said to himself, _Kaz you're my friend but trust me on this one?_

"Good work, Boss, can't believe you took her down alive. Now bring her back here. Let's see what she really is..."

The Boss smirked to himself.

"This is too dangerous! Kill her! Don't bring her back to our home." Kaz spat out.

"This is the Boss' decision. I'll send the extraction chopper."

"Boss, you know I always have your back. But if you bring her back here. I'll just have her killed."

The Boss sighed once more. He had already made up his mind and intended on keeping it that way. ******************************* "This is Pequod. On point at LZ." Once the chopper touched down, Snake gently lifted Quiet on to the floor. He then climbed up and sat in the doorway, letting his legs dangle outside the chopper. Once they were far enough to be free of danger he climbed inside and shut the door. Snake turned to look at Quiet and lifted her off the floor and lay her on some seats. Snake put his hands on hers and checked the handcuffs. Once he was satisfied with them he grabbed a jacket and pulled it over her. _Might as well give her some modesty._ Snake walked back over to his seat but before he sat, the jacket was thrown off the seat.

Snake turned to see Quiet crouched and her hand phase out of the cuffs. Their eyes met for a brief moment before she threw the jacket at him. When Snake pulled the jacket off Quiet was gone. Snake looked out the opposite door that was still open.

_Damn...she could've been useful..._

"Slipped the line, huh?"

Snake sat back in his seat.

"Shame...She's one of kind."

"Fine by me. We don't need her type. Boss, we need to talk. Get back to base. Everything else can wait."

Snake finally shut the door pulled out his idroid.

****************************** Quiet sat still in her seat watching Snake, cloaked.

_Hmm...he's different than the others. Most would've tried to touch me. But you...you are different. Of course he's different. He's the infamous legendary Big Boss. A killer. A murderer. You killed me not to long ago. But...why didn't I speak? I could've killed you and been done with it. Somethings keeping me from doing it._

Quiet sat back in the seat and closed her eyes. She awoke inside the hospital. She was just outside of Big Boss' room. She crept forward, careful not to alert anyone. Quiet grabbed the nurse that had just walked in and wrapped a garrote wire around her neck. Quiet pulled the nurse over her back to get my leverage. The nurse flailed about until she finally went limp. She quietly dropped it to the ground. She made her towards the doctor and did the same to him.

When she pulled him onto her back, he kicked the person in the bed. The person fell onto the ground and groaned. The doctors body went limp within another few seconds. Quiet made her way around the bed and looked down to see...herself? Quiet saw herself on the ground looking up at her. The Quiet on ground opened her mouth, "You failed him and now you must pay."

Quiet stood terrified and confused. Suddenly she began to become abnormally hot. She looked over her body to see herself being engulfed by flames. Quiet screamed and looked up to see Big Boss standing there looking at her laughing.

 _This is it. I'm going to die a failure. I've failed myself_. 

Quiet became even more engulfed when her other self threw alcohol at her. Quiet screamed even louder and stumbled about in the room. Her vision began to fade and crashed into the wall. She tried pushing off but came back and felt herself falling. Quiet had slammed into a window and was now plummeting to her death.

An alarm brought Quiet back to the real world. She looked around and noticed Snake up by the pilot.

*************************** "Confirm, one bogey on our six, steady at point four miles."

The pilot looked at Big Boss.

"It's tailing us."

"Don't lead it back to mother base"

_Great plan Kaz..._

The chopper began to take a sharp right to steer the bogey away from base. More alarms went off as bullets barely missed the chopper. The jet passed over the chopper within an arms length of eachother. The jet began to turn to make another pass.

Snake crouch-walked to the door on the right side and opened it.

"Incoming!" 

A missile was launched towards the chopper and was making ground quickly. Pequod released flares and the missile crashed into the ocean a few meters away from them. The jet passed above them again. It turned around again and launched another missile. Pequod released flares again.

"Shit, It's an LGM! Hold on!"

Snake opened the door and tried to grab the mini gun but was thrown back by Pequod trying to avoid the LGM. Snake sat up again and reached for the mini gun. When he was within arms length he was thrown back again. *********************************Quiet sat there watching everything take place.

_Damn it, I can't let him die now. Let this be a favor for not harassing me..._

Quiet uncloaked and took hold of the mini gun. She fired at the LGM as it flew closer towards its target. The bullets made contact with the LGM a few seconds before it would've smashed into the chopper. The jet passed by them again. Quiet felt a hand on her shoulder and met Snakes eyes. His eyes told her thanks, now let's take this s.o.b down. Quiet nodded and let Snake take control over the mini gun. Quiet grabbed her sniper and took aim next to Snake.

__

The jet rounded back again and was closing in on them. Snake fired the mini gun at the jet and it began strafing to dodge the onslaught of bullets. Quiet took her time in getting her sniper ready. She looked down the scope and waited for a good opportunity. The jet leveled out and Quiet took her shot. The jet flew towards them at full throttle and passed under them. As it did they both looked down to see the pilot had been shot precisely through the head.

__

The jet flew into the water and was ripped apart. Quiet smirked at her handy work and looked over to see Snake staring at her. _Still that stoic face...not even a little impressed?_ Almost as if he read her thoughts he said to her, "Nice shot." Quiet blushes slightly at the compliment. _Why am I blushing? I'm supposed to kill him!_ Quiet crouch-walked back to her seat to avoid being seen blushing. She held her sniper between her legs. She grabbed the bolt handle and pulled it back and forth to unload every bullet. Once she was sure the mag was empty she handed the gun over to Snake.

__

He stared at it and then to the one handcuff around her wrist. Quiet sat back against the chopper wall and phased her hand back into the cuffs. She looked over at Snake to see him sit back slowly and lay the sniper beside him. *********************************Snake was shocked at well, everything that had just occurred. Quiet reappeared out of thin air and saved his life. Then she proceeded to shoot the pilot of a moving jet at top speed while in a moving chopper, along with other factors.

__

_Who is this girl? What have I stumbled upon?_

__

Snake saw Mother Base come into view. As they got closer Snake heard multiple choppers beside them and looked to either side. Two choppers flew along beside them with gunners aimed at them. Snake looked down to see a red dot over his heart. He brought his prosthetic hand to it and looked back at the chopper. Snake grew furious on the inside.

__

_What the hell is this? Why ar-...Kaz..._  

__

Snake turned to see Quiet looking out the door. He quickly crouch-walked beside her and put his arm in front of her. He gently pushed her back away from the door.

__

Snake stared out at the chopper beside them as it flew higher up. Snake looked across mother base to see every soldier aimed at them. It broke Snakes heart in a way. It felt like betrayal to him. Betrayal. Betrayal is a familiar thing to Snake. Snake shook his head as the chopper came closer to the LZ at the command platform. Kaz, Ocelot, and some of the best men on mother base were waiting there. Kaz grabbed an intercom and raised it to his mouth.

__

"No way is she setting foot on this base.."

__

Snake reached back to feel for Quiet, but she was already sitting. He looked back at her and their eyes met.

__

"Boss she's with Cipher!"

__

At that point Snake sat down and Quiet walked to the door. She looked back at Snake and jumped out of the chopper. It almost felt like slow motion as Snake reached out to grab Quiet but she was already too far. She fell towards the platform. About halfway towards the ground she disappeared. The men looked around shocked. A moment later a loud crash came from behind them. They all turned go see Quiet reappear. ********************************* _Now this'll be fun. Hmm how about I give these guys a little show of what I am?_  

__

Quiet phased out of the handcuffs and stood up. The men moved closer to surround her. Quiet cloaked herself and the men were left speechless. Ocelot broke through the line of men, looking around wildly. "Thermals!"

__

A few of the men that had thermals looked around. Quiet began humming and the soldiers finally locked on to her position. They surrounded her and raised their guns. Quiet uncloaked herself and the rest of the soldiers joined the others. Ocelot made his way towards Quiet.

__

"Seize her!"

__

The soldiers inched there way forward. Kaz came up and stopped them.

__

"Fire!"

__

The soldiers stood conflicted between which order to follow. One soldier reached his answer and raised his gun at Quiet. Ocelot pushed his arm down.

__

"Miller. She saved the Boss!"

__

"She was saving herself," Kaz brought the soldiers gun up again. "Fire."

__

The bickering was interrupted by Snake.

__

"Put her in the cell."

__

Both Kaz and Ocelot looked over at Snake. Snake pushed the nearest soldier's guns down. Snake stood next to Quiet. Kaz looked at Snake disappointed.

__

"Boss!"

__

Snake ignored him and looked over at Ocelot.

__

"Keep an eye on her."

__

Ocelot nodded and told the men to take her away. The soldiers motioned for Quiet to move. Snake put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her it's okay. Quiet glanced over at Snake before walking with the soldiers following along behind her.

__

Snake couldn't help but let his eyes drift down towards her hips then her rear end as they swayed back and forth. Kaz came beside Snake.

__

"Boss you are going to regret this! That woma-"

__

"I know. She knows our location. But this is a risk I'm willing to take. Either way, one of these days we're going to have to kill her. But now is not the time," Kaz began to back down "When the time comes...Ill pull the trigger."

__

Kaz turned towards the soldiers escorting Quiet. Kaz opened his mouth as if he was going to say something but decided against it. Instead he nodded his head and walked off. Ocelot came beside him and gave a slight nod before he and the other remaining soldiers walked off as well. Snake stared ahead and thought about everything that happened today.

__


	2. Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's been quiet a while. I'm sorry for the lack of posting but I've been busy and very lazy. Don't worry though, I'm starting to get into this again so expect chapters sooner, like way sooner. This chapter isn't the best but the others will be better. Hope you enjoy!

Quiet laid on the cot in the cell. Soldiers that passed by threw out sexual comments and insults. Quiet ignored the now regular harassment and sexual comments coming from the soldiers.

Quiet could hear a helicopter taking off and it passed over her cell. 

_Gone already? Does he ever take a break?_

A soldier came down the steps to her cell. His footsteps stopped right beside her cot. 

"Come onnn...just a little peek?"

Quiet ignored him and kept her eyes closed. 

"Hey, bitch I'm talking to you!"

"Enough of that!" 

Quiet turned to see Ocelot glaring at the soldier. He looked frightened and scurried off. Quiet cracked a small smile and stood up. Ocelot paced around the cell. 

"Do you speak English?"

"Hm"

Ocelot stopped and looked at her questioningly. 

"Hmm...let me rephrase that. Will you speak English? Look Im the nice guy around here but if you don't answer these questions the way we see fit...well...you'll have to deal with Kaz. Let me tell you, Kaz is not someone you want to be on his bad side with. So again, will you?"

Quiet studied Ocelot for a few moments before shaking her head.

"And why is that?"

Quiet stood searching for a way to show Ocelot. She pointed to her throat. 

"Somethings wrong with your throat?"

Quiet nodded and Ocelot began pacing again. He sighed then looked at Quiet. 

"I feel like this is going to take a while."   
**********************************  
Snake passed time by micromanaging on his iDroid. He sighed and looked out the window to see Quiets cell pass by. Images of her jumping out of the chopper from a few minutes ago flooded back. 

Quite a girl you've got there Snake. Now how can I use her? Maybe I could sneak in while she's sleeping and- Damn it Snake! Focus on field advantages and not her assets. But her assets are pretty nice. Those slender hips of hers and those nice ro- Stop! 

Snake shook his head and listened to briefing tape Kaz gave him about his next mission. Snake closed his eyes and waited to arrive at the LZ so he could start his next mission.   
**********************************  
Several hours later Snake climbed about the chopper. He was covered from head to toe in dirt and sweat.   
"Take us to Mother Base."  
Pequod responded with a nod and began its flight to Mother Base. Snake sat with his eyes closed.   
They arrived at mother base shortly after.

When Snake departed from the chopper he was greeted by Ocelot.   
"I want to talk to you about Quiet."

Snake walked along side Ocelot as he explained all the new information on Quiet.

"Wait, she doesn't eat or breathe?"

"Well not like us at least. She eats and drinks through her skin." Ocelot informed.

The two arrived at Quiet's cell and descended the steps. Snake walked around the cell slowly as Quiet took a shower. Black blotches appeared around her eyes.

"What's wrong with her?" Snake looked at Quiet with a mixture of shock and anticipation, all the while keeping them hidden. Snake's gaze wad transfixed on Quiet's body as she soaked up the water.

"Those are her parasites. They come up to drink. She can't be completely submerged though. Also she can't move when they feed."

Hmm...could be a big tactical disadvantage. It could be the difference of life and death with her. Keep that in mind...

"The last person that tries to dress her is breathing through tubes. If she wears clothes she'll suffocate."

"Sounds like fun."

Quiet shot a look at Snake and he challenged it. She looked away first and carried on with her amazing prisoner routine.

"She can be a great advantage on the field Boss. She-"

"I know. A good sniper and spotter. I don't know if she's worth my time yet."

Ocelot sighed. "At least consider it before going on your next mission?"

Snake only turned and ascended the stairs. He walked around Mother Base checking on soldiers. Some he'd even practice CQC with. Snake eventually head to his quarters. As he walked through the door he felt another presence in the room.

"It's rude to enter without knocking."

Quiet uncloaked, leaning against the back wall, giving him a look.

_Like you know anything about privac_ y...

Snake quietly approached Quiet. He studied her for a few moments before doing the same to the rest of her.

"Well what can I help you with?"

Quiet pointed towards the door then to Snake.

"You want to come with me?"

Quiet smiled slightly and nodded. She started to step forward but Snake stopped her. He held up three fingers.

"Three rules. Three. You just follow all if you want me to take you with me. One: No killing. I will have a non-lethal weapon customized for you. Two: You follow every order-no matter what it may be. Three: Protect and Spot. If you follow these, there won't be a problem."

Quiet nodded after each rule he listed off. She frowned at the idea of not being able to use her own gun.

"We'll leave in the morning," he let a sigh escape his mouth, "Rest up. We're going to be gone all day-hopefully."   
********************************  
Ocelot and Kaz followed behind Snake. They arrived at the heli pad which was occupied by Pequod and Quiet.

"I still think this is a bad-"

"Shut up Kaz. The Boss decided to give her a chance."

"That's why I'm concerned! We almost lost him once due to someone we thought we could trust. Now he's going off with someone that only you two trust. I will not stand to see the Boss go again."

Snake sighed and turned towards Kaz. "I'll be fine. I wouldn't be alive now if I didn't take a risk. She's worth the risk right now."

Kaz didn't say anything else but instead frowned more.

"I'm willing to risk my life for anything to keep you, my soldiers, my home...our home. I don't want to see this place burn to the ground again."

"But she's a monster Boss! Why can't you see that? She was probably sent here to manipulate you then kill all of us!"

"Kaz, enough! I've heard quite enough! I don't care who or what she is! I'm willing to put my life and trust into her because I know she will stay true to our agreement."

Quiet was shocked at Snake standing up for her. She took a good look at Snake for the first time. She noticed a variety of scars and bruises as well as his powerful but calm demeanor. Quiet felt an attractiveness towards Snake. No one had put such a great amount of trust into her.

_Why is he trusting me so much? What if I really did do what Kaz said? No...I'll never hurt Snake. I'll prove to him and everyone else that I'm good._

Snake turned back towards the chopper. "Let's go Quiet"

They hopped onto the chopper, Quiet standing in the doorway, looking below. Snake took his usual seat. Quiet looked back at Snake and was met by his gaze. Quiet tried to hide the oncoming blush but Snake only laughed.

_I made him laugh...Why am I feeling all giddy? Just take your seat and relax Quiet._

Quiet resigned to her seat and watched Snake on his iDroid. "Almost forgot. Here's your gun." Snake reached under his seat and pulled out her sniper, which Quiet quickly took.

"I had my R&D team design if after yours. Only difference is it shoots tranquilizer darts. You like it?"

Quiet smiled and nodded rapidly. She held it close and hugged it.

"Twenty minutes out." Pequod said over the radio.

"First mission is a test. I'm going to evaluate your skills so we'll be capturing several Soviet outposts. You can handle that right?"

Quiet only nodded and looked at the front of the chopper.

"Well then I guess we'll see if you live up to your legend, won't we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter wasn't to intriguing. Just the basic intro. However the action and romance will come soon. Just had to start off somewhere. Anyways, if you have any suggestions please feel free to comment them. Thanks for reading and hope ya enjoyed!


End file.
